


Setting Sun

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for da_angel729’s prompt <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/473472.html?thread=17544320#t17544320">"Sunset"</a> left at the <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/473472.html#comments">D-Con Mini!Flash Challenge</a> on the jim_and_bones community. Requires joining to see the rest of the pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Sun

A trail of lonely footsteps wandered down the beach, partially washed away by the lapping tide. The sun was setting, warm against the man’s cheek, blazing orange as it ducked towards the horizon. Leonard McCoy had always enjoyed walking along the beach whenever he’d gotten the chance to do so back on old Earth, but that was something he would never admit to anyone else. Even though he was more than a few light years away from the beaches he used to visit, the sensations and the sights on this alien planet were reminiscent of home.

He sighed, stopped and turned to watch the gently plashing waves against the shoreline, feeling the water tickle against his toes and recede again. His shoes dangled from one hand loosely, socks stuffed into his pocket hastily. Even though he knew he’d regret the sand in his toes back on the Enterprise, the sensations now were incomparable.

“Is that a pair of socks in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” a familiar voice asked nearby, an amused laugh clear in the tone.

“Dammit, Jim, why do you always have to have the best lines?” Leonard asked, as he glanced towards Jim now standing beside him.

The doctor guessed that Jim had beamed down while Leonard was distracted by the sunset, which certainly explained the lack of a second pair of footprints in the sand.

“I dunno. I‘m a natural,” Jim said, with a brief shrug and a little smirk at Leonard.

“Huh, and I bet you say that to all the boys,” Leonard responded, turning to face the captain fully.

“Nah. Mostly just you these days,” Jim replied, meeting Leonard’s gaze head-on.

Leonard huffed, before he said - “Shut up and kiss me, already.”

Jim smiled, before he leant in, lips brushing against lips, kiss soon turning heated beneath the rays of the setting sun.


End file.
